Fun in the Chapel Collection
by Tsukiko the Inu-Goddess
Summary: A collection of steamy lemons involving one naughty Nun and her Horny Devil Partner.  Chrono x Rosette
1. Fun in the Chapel

Fun in the Chapel

ChronoxRosette

Summary: Chrono has been noticing that Rosette has been constantly running off to the main chapel at ungodly hours in the night and he is being driven crazy by it. One day he decide to follow her and he finds out about her dirty little secret.

Warning!

This story is rated M for Mature and I mean it. This is a lemon so beware to the younger folk. So if your to young to read this turn back now and if you don't and still read this and have a mind to place a complaint about it I'll be both upset and confused so please if really don't want to read a lemon please don't. Thank you. Oh Yeah If you are easily offended by any type of religious desecration don't even bother to look past here.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Again…

Also I don't own Chrono Crusade or it characters

Chrono had always noticed when Rosette would do things out of character, it bugged him to no end, so when he started to notice her running of to the chapel in the middle of the night he had to know what she was up to. She had gone in the chapel early Sunday morning, long before anyone would be in to make their morning prayers, and left after about a half an hour.

It puzzled him to no end, so instead of confronting her directly after this strange event he waited until it happened again. It this happened again, right on schedule. The next Sunday morning around one or so in the morning Rosette headed for her strange destination again with her partner in hot pursuit. Chrono made sure that she would see him and he was careful to make sure he didn't wake the elder while trying to leave his room. (he lives in the elders place and has his own room in there I'd imagine) He followed behind her closely and as she went into the chapel he went to look for her through a window.

"hmm I wonder what she's up to…" He thought to himself. He finally got a good look at her in the chapel, and he saw her hunched over in front of the statue of the Virgin so he concluded that she was there to pray.

"She's praying? Why in the world does she need to pray in the middle of the night I better go talk to her." He said out loud to himself while he stormed off. Had he stayed longer he would have noticed his unusual partner move into a more relaxed and far more inappropriate position.

Rosette tried to rationalize her reasons for doing this while she was in the chapel.

"This is the only place I can get some privacy… so this is okay… and besides it's not really like god is watching me…ha-ha…" she casually relaxed herself as she when to work at her task at hand. She had been hiding her secret feelings for her partner for so long she had begun to feel pain when she thought about, or even looked at him. She longed for him, thought about him in ways a virgin should never ponder on.

She slowly removed her bloomers and began to fiddle with her sensitive folds between her legs, and as she starts her stroking with forbidden thoughts of Chrono in mind, she hits that magical spot that sent shivers up her spine and made her groan in sweet satisfaction. She had to reposition herself so she leaned horizontally on her pew and propped herself up against its arm and she opened up her legs wider for a better attack on herself.

Once she was set she relaxed all of her senses and began to drift herself into a wonderland that featured Chrono as the starring role.

"mmmmmhhmmmm… chro…no… uh.. Ah! Chrono! Please…" she imagined what it would be like to have Chrono in sweet passionate bliss as she rubbed her left nipple while her right hand pleasured herself even more. What "he" would be like in passionate love making. Her moans grew louder as she came closer to her goal. However it seems that god had other plans in mind for her this morning.

Chrono had been hiking his way towards the main doors when he thought he heard her say his name, he rushed to the doors and without thinking he instinctively barged into the chapel.

What the little devil saw stopped him dead in his tracks. There for all the world to see was his lovely partner self serving herself and better yet he could hear her moaning his name. He silently thanked god for this amazing sight, and for a few short minutes she didn't notice her audience. It wasn't until she felt a need to change her position again that she notice the object of her affections watching in sensual delight and this turned her on.

"…umm…hi… what are… you doing?" Chrono stood there stammering when he realized he had been caught. He looked to his feet and started to babble in his obvious awkward discomfort, so much so he didn't notice his cute partner making her move. It wasn't until she had wrapped her arms around his shoulder and lifted his head up to meet hers.

"Hello Chrono, it so nice that you could join me." she said with a cute smile.

Her words baffled him, "What do you mean… Rosette! Do you have any idea what you have done… the virgin has been watching you do this the whole time… God will smite you for this and cast you off to hell!" For what ever reason his fatherly type instincts kicked in and immediately got the young devil angry with his sinful partner.

"Chrono… I think I'm already going to hell…" She stated flatly.

"Why would you say that?" He asked with growing curiosity.

She grabbed his hands and brought him back over to the pew she had been 'engaged' on and she snuggled next to her secret lover and she quietly spoke, "I'm in love you…".

" Wha-" He was interrupted by her lips sealing themselves to his. _"…Rosette…" _when she stopped for air he continued, "Do you think loving me is a sin?" he asked softly.

"I don't know what I should think. I mean, if god really thought that loving you was a sin then why hasn't he struck me down yet? So I guess what I've decided is that I've given up my faith and I want to follow what my heart is telling me… and that is…" She brushed her lips up against his. "…that is I should… seduce…you." She pressed her lips against his softly and she slowly added her tongue into the mix.

Chrono allowed her tongue entrance into his mouth and the battle for dominance began. He pushed her backwards on the pew so that he was on top and when they came back up for air he smiled and spoke softly against her ear.

" I love you too…" He kissed her ear and slowly kissed his way down her neck. The sensation was driving her crazy and this caused moans slowly started to leave her throat, rather ungracefully. The devil had successful removed his trademark jacket and his under shirts and he started to remove the rest of her night gown, and when the small devil got between her legs and he seemed to get frustrated with the fact that nothing seemed to be going on in his shorts no matter how desperately he tried to get something to happen. (poor guy)

"Dammit! I can't do this!" he shouted as he abruptly stopped his affections causing Rosette to move so she could look at him.

"What's wrong Chrono?" she asked while she was fiddling with them hem of his shorts. He turned away in shame as he realized what was wrong with him. "Well… my body isn't mature enough to… you know …have sex… with you… Well at least not like this." he said as he dropped his head in shame.

A devious thought struck her as she realized what he was saying, she quickly pulled off the rest of her clothes and sat her self on his lap so he was forced to look at her. "How long do you think it will take you to… you know..?" she said casually as she began to rub her moistened self against his clothed lack of arousal.

"Depends, how much do you want to enjoy this?….Why?" he asked still looking away cutely.

Rosette sighed heavily as she started to set the life pod to a ten minute release of her lovers power.

"Wait… What are you-" he was stopped in mid sentence when the seal was released and his body began to grow.

" God… I forget just how handsome your really are…" she said on a moan as she kissed him deeply. Chrono forgot how to fight her and he relaxed as he felt himself getting rigid.

"Okay… you win this round…" He said smirking. He picked her up with ease and carried her over to the nearby alter type table (not sure what else to call it). He kissed her again, with his razor sharp fangs he gently nibbled on her lower lip before he heard her speak.

"…and for my prize…. I get a ride from the…devil…" she smirked as she took the kiss deeper. She leaned backwards against the alter while her sweet lover worked to remove his pants. She could feel his arousal bulging against her hips and it made the growing heat in her belly as soon as his pants were off her eyes went wide with both shock and some fear at the sight of his manhood. He was HUGE! Like at least 9 or 10 inches!

"Surprised are we?" He grinned.

"Surprised! I'm Fricken Shocked! How in the hell… do you keep that….in there." she directed his attention with her hand gestures.

"Well, I have extra large crotch area for my pants but that's besides the point." Chrono said with a smile as he made his way to Rosettes sacred spot as soft moan made it's way out of her throat.

" I see there isn't much prep needed for you my love your already so wet… how much have you been serving yourself this evening." He said with a goofy grin gracing his face.

"Oh come on now I've waited long enough for this now get to it before time runs out." Rosette tried not to shout at her lover, but he was beginning to frustrate her. Chrono let out a hardy laugh.

"Okay okay, I'm going, I'm going. Your so… impatient." he mused.

Chrono positioned himself between Rosette's soft thighs, his manhood was ready at her begging gates, and he suddenly became unsure of himself as he realized that she was still a virgin.

"uhhh… are you sure that you…" he started.

"HURRY UP!" Rosette shouted.

"ALRIGHT!" Chrono shouted back angrily, and he rammed his huge cock into his Rosette, breaking her virgin barrier in one fell swoop causing immense pain for his lover.

"Ohhh…Chrono….It Hurts! Please stop!" she shouted and he willing complied.

"I was trying to tell you it'd hurt…" He mumbled.

"Oh can it…" Rosette gritted through her teeth. A moment passed by as she let her body adjust to the pain of him being inside her.

Chrono felt her muscles relax around his manhood so he decided to pull himself out, this earned him almost a sigh of relief until he forced himself back in.

"Ahhh!… Chrono…" She moaned, she oddly didn't feel the pain from earlier and it seemed to be replaced by something different, something she could describe as amazing.

"Well? Should I keep going?" He asked seductively whilst teasing her with very slow movements.

"…mmmmmhhmmmm…." she nodded her head.

Chrono he pulled himself out of her and then forced himself back in hard, and he kept a slow and hard pace.

Rosette rolled her head back on to the altar. "Oh Chrono…ahh!" She wrapped her legs around his waist to get him to pick up his pace, which he willing complied to her silent request. Chrono began thrusting himself in harder and faster, and he could barely contain himself as he made his sweet lover moan his name. Rosette couldn't seem to keep his name off her tongue.

"Chrono…Chrono…" She was reduced to breathy pants and soft moans as the pleasure was overtaking her body and mind.

Chrono could feel that Rosette was getting closer to her goal and it drove him into an even hotter frenzy for Rosette. Her sweet love juices were are gushing out of her with each of his thrusts and her partner was obviously loving it. She was no longer in control of her body as she seemed to be whining for the big finish.

"Chrono… Ohhh….. Chrono…" Rosette panted against her lovers chest.

"God I'm.. so close…ahh….Rosette…" Chrono groaned as he gritted his teeth.

"Ahhh… Yes! YES! YESSSS!" Chrono finally hit his climax and his seed shot inside Rosette causing her to orgasm as well. Their love juices and virgins blood mixed and dripped all over the altar.

Chrono pulled out after going limp, and he laid back against the altar next to his new lover as a thought crossed his mind.

" Hey Rosette?" He asked softly while taking her hand in his.

She moved her head to look at him as she squeezed his hand gently. "Yes?" her voice was tired too.

"Will.. You be my mate?" he asked softly, while he nuzzled against her neck, where he planned to mark her if she said yes.

"….yes… I would love to be your mate…" She said with a soft gasp and his fangs punctured her neck, forever scarring her as his.

"hmmm I love you…" Chrono said softly his eyes lids becoming heavy, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you too… Chrono…" came her response. She too was starting to falling asleep.

Ten minutes had long since gone by since the life pod was opened. By now Rosette had notice Chrono hadn't changed back, but when she decided to close the life pod she was shocked to see the hands moving backwards. When she went to ask her knowledgeable mate what was going on but she found him asleep, in his true form. She decided against waking him and she let sleep take over while saying to herself.

"God that was so much better then my fantasy…"

Author's note Hey I am willing to write more for this story but only if its requested.

Please review!


	2. Serve it Up!

Fun in the Chapel: Collection Item Two

Summary: Rosette has done it again… so she goes to work off her punishment when she comes across her handsome partner fully grown and that's not all he's gotta a friend and the two of them lead Rosette into a devious trap.

Rating: M!

Kay this story includes Double Penetration, so just throwing this out there if you don't like that, or if it offends anyone I don't want to hear it!

PS: These stories aren't actually connected together so these are pretty much one shots but if anyone likes a particular story and wants me to continue a particular one please let me know and I'll write more, but only if it's requested.

Also I don't own Chrono Crusade or it characters but these are my fantasies of Chrono and me being played out so no stealing …no stealing…. Stealing bad…. So are these things that are being performed…but stealing bad.

Title: Serve it up!

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!" The booming voice of Sister Kate could be heard reverberating though the many halls of the convent and it left an awful ringing in the poor nuns ears. "Kitchen Duty! You have Kitchen Duty….. Now GET OUT OF HERE!" Sister Kate shouted while Rosette ran out of the room to save her ears from any further abuse.

Rosette had once again destroyed a building whilst in the midst of slaying a demon it got away, and now she being punished for blowing up a building with kitchen duty.

"_God my day sucks…" _She thought to herself solemnly.

While the nun walked her way down the various hallways heading towards the dinning hall she began to think of the various problems going on in her life. The thought that surrounded her mind the most though was her obvious pact with her devil partner. More importantly what the bond between them could become with a little work.

"_Chrono, I wonder where he's at right now…" _She was in love with him and she knew it, but how could she get him to see her feelings. In all of the four years they had spent together he never seemed to be able to pick up on her obvious flirting. God even Azmaria had figured it out and she only been hangout with them for less than a month.

"_How the Hell does that even happen! God please give me an idea… someway to help him understand… anything! Please?" _Her mind screamed for answers.

The nun was so wrapped up in her thoughts that when she rounded a corner that led to the main dinning hall, she walked head first into her partner.

"Ouch… Jeez watch where your going!… Chrono oww… your head hurts.." She said now seated on the floor rubbing her forehead. When she looked up to her partner she suddenly became tongue tied at the sight.

"Ummm.. Yeah.. Sorry about that… but I was looking for you… ummm we need to talk." He said cutely, clearly nervous about his new condition in his true form, with his newly re-grown horns.

"_Chrono the Sinner…you are too handsome… why me…" _She thought helplessly to herself. She had to get out of this awkwardness quickly, and she had an idea.

"Ummm… I have kitchen duty so could you-…" She started but…

"Oh I'll help you then!" He interrupted her with a smile.

"_He must really wanna talk…_Umm okay… then we should go now…" Rosette said on a sigh. So now the duo began to make their way to the dinning hall and at once a noticeably awkward silence had been floating around them. Chrono had decided to break the silence with light conversation mostly about how the days events had gone for him and this did effectively broke the silence between them. This eventually had lead to Rosette finishing up her kitchen duty with time practically flying by and Chrono still managed to avoid the obvious subject of this sudden change in his appearance.

The two were just about finished their duties when Chrono had suddenly decided to get out the talking he had wanted to do from the get go. " I can't take it anymore, Rosette there are now two of me…" He finished almost not wanting to be heard.

Rosette, who was facing away from the devil at the time, slowly turned her head around to him so she could then say. "Chrono what the hell are you talking about?" she was angry with him and she couldn't really pinpoint as to why.

"ummm…well…" The taller demon suddenly made a gesture towards the massive paned windows of the dinning hall which Rosette curiously followed he movement and what she saw at the window shocked her.

There standing idly by the window was the form of her partners younger looking form she had grown accustomed to, sporting an adorable grin on his face, and as soon as he was spotted he swiftly made his way towards her still smiling cutely and yet almost seductively. (Chrono=True/older form; Chrno= younger/smaller form)

"So am I cute enough?" The younger Chrno mused."Well I guess so, but if I were to say anymore, one may label me a pedophile." The older Chrono answered.

"I guess so but down to business now, I want something from you, Rosette." Chrno said sexily.

Rosette's initial shock was now gone so she had to think of something to say that would get these combined brains thinking to much. "What the hell's going on?" She barked.

"_Pheww, saved myself… but two of them god must really love me or really want me to suck it…" _She thought to herself.

The two Chrono's smiled cutely and Rosette realized that there was no way she was going to get out of this mess now with her pride in tacked. "We don't know…" They finished simultaneously.

The only thought going through the two devils minds was ' how long it's going to take to make her theirs?' So it was the younger Chrno that decide to make the move, he slowly approached his 'master' and forced a kiss on to her lips.

"MHHBM? chhrrownow? What arwe… you douwing." She was now very confused but being alone with the two devils seemed to make her less willing to fight him off.

The taller of the two demon's move his move and came around to the females backside, and quickly had his hands on her breasts and he was rather successfully removing her dress.

Rosette managed to push the smaller demon off of her but she wasn't fast enough or strong enough to fight off the older demon, who quickly pressed his lips to hers and he used her gasp for air as an opportunity to shoved his tongue into her mouth. The smaller demon then takes up the task of removing her bra and panties.

"Gwet Awffffff!" she was now half trying to get Chrono off of her, she was really starting to enjoy this treatment, and she realized that if she didn't do something soon, she was going to some how end up getting laid by not one, but two devils.

"_Come on guys this isn't fair… let me go now… I don't want to do this here…"_ She couldn't help but think such a thought.

The Chrono's read her mind and suddenly stopped their dual attack on the their young sweet contractor, leaving her gasping for her breath.

"Chrono? Where ever shall we take her?" Chrno said with a cute yet smug sounding voice.

"Well, Chrno I think we should take her some more exciting than here, probably even a little more lively than this empty dinning hall… OOOOOHHHH! I have another idea!" Chrono said mocking her and then he started to relay his seemingly diabolical plan to his partner in crime.

(enter chibi mode)

" Kitchen?" Chrno ponder the new thought while tapping his foot.

"Yes… kitchen…." Chrono made the final decision, with an adorable set of nods.

"WAIT A MINUTE GUYS WHAT IN THE HELLS GOING ON? I'M STILL LOST AS TO WHY THERE ARE TWO OF YOU IN THE FIRST DAMN PLACE!" Rosette shrieked in an obnoxious fashion.

"Well…" Chrono started by picking Rosette up and leading her into the kitchen. "I really have no idea as to what happened. See, I woke this morning all grown up and with my horns attached to my head, and when I went get up there was this Chrno sitting in my bed… so I think he's just visiting from another time."

(exit chibi mode)

They group continued to discuss the situation and by the time Rosette had realized what was going on, the two demons had successfully removed all of her clothes, and have completely blocked out her ability to run away. Now she was even more nervous, then before and yet, being alone with the objects of her affections and being in such a dirty scenario, her body was unable to stop herself from becoming wet.

"Hey look boys , as much fun as this could be. I really need to get to work, and I…" Rosette was cut off by Chrono's lips pressing against her.

"Strange, your never into doing much manual labor, unless you plan on serving us… oh how sweet of you to offer yourself, so… willingly." Chrno muttered against Rosettes sensitive ear.

"…N-n-n-no I didn't mean it like that!" Rosette squeaked breaking Chrono's kiss. "Please guys I really can't I need, I need,….I…..need…to…." Rosette suddenly lost the will to fight back anymore as her older looking lover began to run his hands over her breasts, and her hips. Chrono pressed his lips against her lips again and this time he got a much better response from her.

Rosette's mind was reeling, while she was busy in her lip work with the older Chrono, the younger Chrno was standing behind her and his fingers steadily made their way down towards her sweetest spot, and as soon as he made contact the sweetest moan came out from deep within her. Her mouth opened up even more for Chrono so he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Meanwhile Chrno continued to work to please his sweet contractor by rubbing her clit over and again with his wandering fingers.

This went on for some time until Rosette decided to move breaking away from her make out session to get some air.

This break gave Chrono an idea, and using telepathy he shared it with Chrno.(AN: so yeah another power I shall give him.)

-Mind talk-

Chrono- " I think she's had enough pleasure now it our turn buddy"

Chrno- " Think so?"

Chrono- "Yep!"

Chrno- " Think she'd be willing to suck?"

Chrono- " So long as she really wants to get fucked… she'll have to if she wants more…"

Chrno- " So how do we get her to do it"

Chrono- " Just tell her to follow my lead kay?"

Chrno- " Okay!"

-Mind talk over-

Rosette had decided to sit down for a bit wanting to protect her sensitive clit from more pleasure before she end up losing this fight against the two of them and lose her virginity to a set of deviant devils in the kitchen. She looked up to the two Chrono's who must have been having a inside conversation because Chrno, had the most silly smirk on his face. She was then faced with two devils whipping out their penis's and placing them in her face.

"umm… what should I?" She was rather curious as to what she was seeing, seeing as how she had never seen a guy undress before. _"hmm?" _She began pondering her possibilities, she made her decisions very clear when she took Chrno's cock into her mouth.

Chrno gasped at the sudden boldness of his most prized possession. Rosette watched her partners response with great curiosity so she decided to use her hand on Chrono's manhood. She took in little mental notes as she began to suck on Chrno's cock, she watched as he gasped and moaned with each little suck, so she began to use her hand to pump her older lover up. Chrono growled in deep pleasure, his razor sharp demon claws began to dig into her scalp, he couldn't stand not being inside of HIS woman. He quickly pulled her, up and off of little Chrno cause the younger, to become enraged.

"HEY! I thought we're working together here greedy!" Chrno growled.

"Oh Yeah! Well I want my Bitch now! So time to Share!" Chrono growled equally ticked off and seemingly more frightening with his hands morphing into blades.

"Hey Guys! Knock it off Chrono your nails are digging into my scalp. If you guys really must do this. Work it out without causing me any pain, you jackass's!" Rosette growled with her own deadly vibe about her.

Chrono released her and he and Chrno pondered how to do this until it hit them almost simultaneously.

Chrono- "Double pen…"

Chrno- "Double pen…"

Both- "Now all that was left is to get into the right position and get her to want to do it."

Chrno began to kiss, his partner, while Chrono began to pick her up and put her on the counter top and started to lick her sweet sensitive folds. "_His tongue is amazing!" _Rosette thought to herself. His tongue ran it's way down from her sweet clit and traveled until it found her sweeter entrance. He was quick to realize that she was more than ready so he decided to make the first move in her. He positioned himself at her wet entrance and gently outlined her opening with the tip of his enormous cock, teasing her.

Rosette broke her passionate kiss with Chrno, her lips still tingling all over to simply tell her lover, "Please… Chrono, don't tease me… I need you… now!"

"Chrno hush her up!" Chrono barked off, his orders, and Chrno was more than willing to comply. He was quick to climb up on to the counter top and forced his needy cock inside of Rosettes mouth. Chrono begins to push his throbbing member slowly into her without much resistance. _"Years of hyperactivity has probably destroyed her hymen so there should be little to no bleeding…" _Chrono thought to himself. Rosettes helpless moans around Chrno's cock was driving him crazy.

Chrono moaned as he felt Rosettes walls tighten up around his huge member, and this was causing him to not care if she would feel any pain. He pushed the rest of himself in rather quickly causing Rosette to gasp in pleasure. She quickly started to suck on Chrno 's growing cock out of a strange need to have something in her mouth. Chrono quickly started to fuck his woman, his heavy panting was overshadowed by Rosettes muffled screams of pleasure.

Five minutes of this and Chrno was now fully ready to help his partner in crime out.

"Hey Chrono let me play now!" He demanded.

"Fine let move over to the island." Chrono suggested and that's what he did he picked Rosette up and moved her over to the island he sat down and pulled Rosette up on to his lap.

"….So… how is this… going to work?" Rosette asked curiously.

"Like this!" Chrno happily lined himself at her other hole and gently started to push himself into her ass.

"Ahhh… ahhh…owww… It hurts!…..Chrno…please I… want more…" Rosette begged. The overwhelming feeling of lust building inside of her was driving her crazy. Soon she was sandwiched between her two lovers and she was amazed by the feelings of being truly loved. She laid her head down on Chrono's bare chest, all the while gripping his jacket for support as she started to feel both men move inside of her. The two managed to make it so she was never not filled with someone. Soon her sweet moans of passion filled the confines of the kitchen and made their way into the dining hall where Azmaria was sitting and eating her dinner.

"Hmmm? I wonder what that is?" Azmaria pondered as she made her way towards the kitchen.

The two devils sensed this and decided to finish up quickly so they picked up their pace, causing Rosette to moaned even louder against the older demons chest.

"Ohhhh moooreee… Pleasseee moreeee…Yes! Yeeeeessss!" She begged so the two moved harder and faster, inside of Rosette.

"Ohhhh….Ohhhhhh…..Ohhhhhh….. YES YES YESSSSSS!" She couldn't contain herself any longer as she felt herself cum hard and her partners did as well the two began to fill her hole completely and as they pulled themselves out, their cum overflowed from her caverns and spilled out all over the kitchen island.

"Now that was fun!" Rosette said cutely, and she winked as she finally said "So when are we doing this again?"

"Well…."Chrno started.

"When we won't get…" Chrono almost finished his sentence when Azmaria suddenly burst in the kitchen with Sister Kate on her heels.

"_Ohh noooo…."_ Chrno, Chrono and Rosette all thought to themselves before saying their ears prayers.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?"

-End-

AN: Sorry this took so long to finish but my father just passed away on the 27 of November and I've been a little depressed. More importantly…

Chrono: WE!

Chrno: WANT!

Rosette: REVIEWS!


	3. That First Confession!

Fun in the Chapel

AN: HIYA EVERYONE! This is the Inu Goddess! Tsukiko! And I wanted to let you all know that I'm sorry that this chapter has taken soo long to reach your eyes. I've been doing so many things and unfortunately I've had no time for writing these stories. But Now I finally have some time to write again. So YAHOO! So once again sorry for this taking so long.

P.S: I'm going to start taking request scenario's since it's starting to get a little hard to come up with my own idea's, so If you'd like to see something just ask and I'll write it up as fast as I can.

Disclaimer, I own, not a damn thing! Well I do own the stories just not the ChrnoRose so… yeah… well lets get on with things!

ReAdY…sEt.. GoOoOoOo!

…...

Chapter 3: That First Confession.

It had only been a year since Rosette Christopher and her new partner Chrono had been brought to the Magdalene Order and ever since, Rosette has had to go under the strict curriculum of the order and it's notorious sisterhood. (what do you call a group of nuns?)

Rosette now had to keep her hair short and not dolled up, she was forbidden to wear any type of revealing clothing that drew attention to her. She was forbidden to tell lies, or keep secrets to herself. She would never be allowed know any sort of physical pleasure. Her newly developing feeling for Chrono aren't helping her either, and she would be forever unable to express her feelings for him, and this causing her even more pain and she found that her only salvation at this place was in her dreams…

…...

Chrono kept finding himself feeling rather alone and shunned. He was forbidden, absolutely forbidden to hang out with his only friend at the order. Even though he had been allowed to stay on grounds of the order, he was not allowed to be anywhere near the girl. This was beginning to drive him crazy. He could look at her but never make any contact. It was torture just to watch her growing into a young lady.

So, now here he was sitting alone at his favorite bench, on this beautiful summer dusk and the sun was slowly dropping in the sky. Thoughts of his young contractor clung to his heart and mind. She was only fourteen but she seemed to be wiser beyond her years, he could remember the day they first met and the fact that she hadn't changed much since then was always intriguing to the devil. Her figure in his eyes was perfect, even hidden his experienced eyes could clearly make out form. Her dress hid them but she was starting have curves develop, especially in her chest, and Chrono loved to look at them. He knew his newly developing feelings may be seen to others as wrong but he didn't care, and he now was plotting to have the girl all to himself. Tonight all of the sisters would have to confess their sins to an assigned priest in separate rooms, and Chrono saw this as an excellent opportunity, if he played his cards right he could take his partner to a whole new world of pleasure.

"Rosette my love, you will be mine tonight!" The boy muttered to himself. He smiled and got up from his bench his mind running with idea's as to how to get Rosette to want him too, and he wandered into the main chapel. Inside he felt like everything he was doing was under scrutiny, although no one was there yet. He walked down the isle of pews and down toward alter and he found what he was looking for.

" With this I can get my plan under way…" Chrono thought deviously as his eyes travel down the paper to the name Rosette Christopher.

-With Rosette-

The young Rosette sighed heavily as she worried about her confessions for this evening. Ever since she had moved to the order, she was treated more or less as an unwelcome guest. She had come to realize that her original suspicions about the order being only interested in her brothers talent, and turning him into someone he wasn't, were probably true, the people here didn't care about her plight to save her brothers life at all, nor did they care about her dwindling amount of time in this world. In fact, they actually shunned the girl more for such a sinful decision on her part. With this being the case she realized that tonight was going to be nothing more than some dirty old guy telling her that all of her decisions in life were wrong and that if she didn't get "rid" of her problem devil, she would be doomed to an eternity of hellish suffering, and she would burn instead of fly when she passed on.

"God, why me, can it really be so wrong to make a deal with a devil, if it saved Joshua? Speaking of devils where is mine?" Rosette pondered silently. She walked around the grounds of the order as she tried to locate the devil, but she couldn't spot him anywhere. She was just about to look around in the dinning hall when she suddenly heard her name be called by one of the older sisters.

" Hey Rosette! Its time for you to head to your assigned confessional booth… please head on over to the main chapels basement floor!" The older nun shouted, Rosette huffed and began to think to herself.

" Oh great, now I have to confess my sins… this is going to be a disaster. Oh Chrono? Where are you?" Rosette sighed and then walked to her doom.

-With Chrono-

Chrono now was sporting the outfit of a minister and he was now in a sort of grown up human form, to fill the uniform. (Think ep 22) He quickly headed to Rosette's assigned room, checking his arm for the correct room number he scribbled down earlier, and he began to plot his next course of action in his head and his thoughts were growing all the more perverse.

-Chrono's Fantasy-

"Oh minister… Forgive me for I have sinned…"Rosette would say in a breathy whimper as she tried to relax herself in the booth.

Then I would say, "…Would you care to go into detail young lady… it will make you feel better…" I would say in a caring almost fatherly sort of way.

Then she would sigh deeply before she would say, " …I'm too embarrassed to… sir…. This is humiliating… I just can't…" She would whine as she turned her head away in shame, but I would just keep on tempting her to tell by saying.

"I promise, nothing that you say in here will be heard by anyone else… So please tell me why you think you have sinned…" Then she would say it.

"I've fallen in love sir… With a man who everyone else says is unsuitable… for… me…" and even though she'd be about ready to cry she would continued by admitting her deepest desires about me, " Every time I'm alone with him, I get all shivery and my stomach starts to knot up on me, I can't even speak when we're alone so he ends up doing all the talking… and lately I've really had strange thing happen in my dreams about him and I…"

-Out Of Fantasy-

" _It'll happen just like that and she will continue to confess and then I'll jump her confess my feelings for her, and she'll be so happy she'll let me mate with her. Hee-hee!" _Chrono happily thought to himself. He felt himself beginning to grow ridged, he couldn't wait for his 'partner' to show up. He made his way to the assigned room, and there he found the minister Rosette was to be confessing to. _Time to attack_

The minister, spotted the devil just as Chrono knocked him out with a swift blow to the back of the mans head, and he made quick work with locking him in an abandoned closet outside the room. He took his position at the end of the room behind the screen and he shut the door, now all he had to do was wait. He was going to have fun tonight.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Rosette now found herself standing at the door of her assigned confessional room. She took a deep breath before she entered the room and what she saw was unimpressive. There was a bed, and what was clearly a confessional booth, there was a desk with a bunch of scented candles burning on it, it made the room smell of roses and vanilla flowers. It truly seemed to calm her nerves.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad…' _She thought to herself. She stepped further into the room and as she neared the confessional, a deep voice uttered the words, "Are you ready…Ms. Christopher?" He said.

Rosette could barely make out the form of an older man through the rood screen. She suddenly started to rethink her comfort in the room and she wanted to flee more than anything but she suddenly found her courage and she decided to finally speak up.

"…Yes…father, sir I'm ready…what should I…?" She suddenly cut off by the older voice saying.

" Enter the opposite side of the booth and be seated… then your to begin by admitting that you have sinned, ask me for forgiveness, then you will make your allocution. Alright?" The voice said calmly.

Rosette nodded and did as she was told, and she began the confession. "Father, please forgive me… For I Have sinned…um….I…..I? I? I have no idea what I should be confessing to sir…" Her confusion was met with some light chuckling, on the opposite side of screen.

"Hey? Why are you laughing?" She shouted.

"I'm sorry miss Christopher. It's just a really simple task to confess your sins and your making ten times harder on yourself, every time you stop yourself from speaking. Ha-ha!" The man teased her.

"Oh! Why do you sound so familiar sir? Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you that, now miss, please make your allocution. So we can get this over with." He said calmly.

She huffed before her fury, finally boiled over. "I Don't Know what I'm supposed to confess to I don't think I have done anything wrong that would require me to confess! What Do You Want Me To Say? What That I've been having Strange thoughts about a friend of mine…oops!" she quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

"LOOK WHAT YOU"VE MADE ME SAY!"

"hmm… Rosette, which friend have you been thinking about?" The 'Father' on the other side of the screen said.

"WHAT? I'm not telling you…goodness, you sound familiar… where have I heard you before…" Rosette rattled her brain for an answer. Where had she heard him before? She finally decided to just come out completely.

" I'm talking about Chrono, I think I'm….I think that I'm…in love with him… I see him in my dreams, and I think about what he's doing all the time… I worry every night about whether he is okay and comfy for the night and I ….I… love the sound of….of his…his… voice…..WAIT! I know who you are… 'sir'…" It hit her but only after she had confessed his name to the stranger on the other side of the screen. Now she was seething.

"Oh yeah, who do you think it is… Zetty-boo…" Chrono teased sarcastically.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! CHRONO! WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU DOING!" Rosette shrieked in terror… She did just confess her love to him. He laughed as pulled the confessional booth apart, and showed off his older form to the panicking girl. He quickly changed his tune however and he made his way over to her, and he pulled her into his arms, and he then began his own confession.

"I love you too, Rosette…and I have for quite awhile now, I want you know my love too. Please I know it may seem a little early to be asking but, would you be my mate?..." He started out softly and became more erratic towards the end of his confession.

"Chrono?" she said calmly…oh she so wanted to kill him now…

"Yes!" He chirped happily.

"After I went through all of this today… you think I want to mate with you?" Still calm.

"I weally sorrwie!" he muttered in a cute babying voice.

"I would have…. But I…"

"You don't want me?" he freaked out.

"But I haven't been with a man before to know how to mate… you'd have to show me everything…" She muttered seductively as she moved her face closer to his.

Chrono still freaking continued to lay out all of his worries without even listening to her…... Then it hit him…. "Wait ….what…? Seriously? You'll mate with me?" He had to be sure of what she said, before he made his move."

"Ye-yeah. If you promise to show me what to do and, please go easy on me…" She blushed sweetly. She was about to say something else but Chrono had already caught her lips in a passionate first kiss. She smiled into as he slowly used his tongue to trace her lips. Asking for entrance which after a couple of seconds she granted him access on a intake of air. Chrono carefully picked up the young teen and walked her over to the nearby bedding he had laid out earlier, still kissing her. Tonight he would bring her to a new world of pleasure so he would be slow and gentle for her first time.

He laid down first and then pulled her on top of him, she pulled away and took notice to his growing lower parts.

"umm… Chrono why are you poking me?" she asked ever so innocently. Chrono looked dumbfounded. She was so young she couldn't possible get what an erection is. 'Cute…'

"Relax, that's supposed to happen especially since your acting so cute and we're about to become mates…"Chrono said calmly and with a smile.

Rosette relaxed and watched as he unbuttoned his pants. What she saw though, shocked her. She saw that his lower parts looked nothing like hers and she had begun to freak out a bit, She had never seen this thing on his body before.

"Chr-Chrono? What is that! Are you sure that's supposed to be there, cuz I don't have one of those…" She then reached down and moved his manhood and the gestured to his testes and then said. "Nor do I have these either…" She pouted cutely.

"Ha-ha-ha! Well I should hope you don't have those parts on you I probably have no interest in making you my mate if that were the case… Ahem Anyway, this is my penis/dick/cock/manhood/C-man, what ever you'd like to call it, it has one job during mating and that's to be put inside of you and mate with you." He said. "So how about I tease you then. Is that alright? Here lets start with taking these off, and from here on out let me do my thing and if you want me to stop let me know and I'll try to stop. Kay?" he flipped their positions so he dominated. He carefully began to remove her habit, and he got her to giggle as she was tickled by his movements.

"Chrono that tickles…ha-ha!" she managed to get out. Chrono was in awe as he finally got to see her developing breasts for the first time, she was always perfect in his eyes but to see that she had truly grown over the course of a short time, he felt an odd sense of shock and peace flow over him, all he could manage in was, "Beautiful…"

A blush crept over Rosette's cheeks as she shyly spoke her insecurities, "You, You really think so? …I thought that you still loved Mary though…I thought that you might not-…" Chrono stopped her from finishing her sentence with a sweet and tender kiss, "Rosette, You are the only woman I love. Yes there was a time that yes I loved Mary, but my feelings have changed and I love you now and forever Rosette. I promise, please believe me." Chrono said as he finished his task of removing all of her clothes and exposing her sweet womanhood to him.

"Chr-Chrono? I -um okay just continue…" Rosette was a little uncertain as to what was going to happen but she tried her best to place her trust in her lover. Chrono gentle descended his face to her lower regions, she shivers in delight as her lovers tongue move from his own mouth to her soft sensitive folds. He gently licked and sucked on each of her lips and then after a little bit of time he moved his attentions to her small bundle of love nerves and he got his sweetest moan yet.

"Ahhhhhh…..Chro…no…. Ah… right there…that's…. ahh!" Rosettes uncontrollable moans started to come out much louder as Chrono's sucking continued. He licked and sucked on her clit with great skill, earning every type of moan imaginable from the virgin. Her taste was so sweet, and incredible, he didn't want to stop but he did want to have some of his own fun too.

After about five minutes of this, Chrono stopped his assault and he decided that he should start trying to stretch her virgin hole. He began to move his fingers so that they could get into her, he started with one finger, and he slowly twirled it around in her abundant juices. When he slowly pushed it in she spoke out her discomfort.

"Chro-chro-chro-no… I-I- are you supposed to do that. It- it-it feels we-weird… ohh…" Rosette mewed softly and did so as her only form of communication to her devil.

After a few seconds he added another finger, and then as time moved on, he could easily get three of his large fingers into her. With the amount of liquid dripping from her, he knew she was now ready for him, but he still did want her to taste him. He moved so that she was now able to sit up, but it wasn't for long he pushed her so she kneeled before him next to the bed. The girl was now face to face with her lovers enormous cock. He was freaking huge, So of coarse the girl was baffled by her lover subtle request.

"Rosette, I want you to taste me, Like how I tasted you… Please I want you to please me…" Chrono said sweetly. He gently pat her hair a little and then he moved a finger to stroke her right cheek.

"Um… what… should I do…? Chrono? I'm a little embarrassed by my thoughts… right now…" Rosette said with a blush and the turning away of her head. Chrono guided her back though by her jaw and brought her closer to his cock…

"Wait! What should I-!" She started but he calmly stopped her by saying.

"Just relax and take it into your mouth and I guess you kind of want to play with it using your tongue. Okay?" Chrono said reassuringly.

This calmed Rosette enough so she nodded towards him and then looked at her new 'friend' to be. She thought about what she should do but what she should start by doing is calmly taking him into her mouth. Him being huge though didn't help much though, she bravely took on this task and she managed to take in a nice amount of him too. As she continued her sucking and her tongue swirling, she realized just how much of a hold she had on him. It was truly the sight to see, from the moment she took him into her mouth, this Great and Powerful devil, the slayer of a hundred million of his own kind was reduced to begging and whining in blissful passion. He couldn't help himself, Chrono was so pleased with his lover, she was surprising very good at pleasuring her lover. He was so proud, he wanted to reward her with his load but he did take notice to her growing exhaustion, she had had a long day, and if he made her do too much more she wouldn't be a great mood tomorrow.

"Rosette, that's good. Please stop, its time to move on to the finale." Chrono said as he picked up the beauty and laid her back on the mattress. He made sure she was comfortable before he started up the mating with her. He lifted her bottom half so she her butt was laying on top of his thighs, so his cock was right at her entrance.

"Chr-Chrono? Um, is this going to hurt?" Rosette asked him quietly, she was worried about the answer, and as soon as she spoke Chrono stopped his movements to say.

"Well, it will… but I'll try and be gentle since this is your first time. It eventually feel really good though, all women eventually love it; your bodies are kinda of build to like being pounded by Mr. C-man… Haha-haah!" He joked.

"Was that really necessary?" She wasn't to keen on his joke.

"Yep! Now here we go!" Chrono gently began to push into her, and he did this very carefully, he'd push in a little and then pull out. She filled the room with moans of discomfort. She wasn't to pleased with his movements, though she realized he needed to do this to make this any good for her, but she didn't like this teasing so on his next thrust into her she was going make her move.

"Rosette are you still alright…?" He asked with mounting concern, but what he got was a very bold gesture. His cock moved to thrust in only a little but she bucked up in to him causing an enormous amount of pain for the teen and quite a bit of bleeding to ensue.

"AAHHHHHH!" Her scream filled the room and could probably be heard from everywhere else within the chapel. Chrono was left dizzy from the sound. _'Whoah wait what? Rosette?' _

"Rosette? Are you alright? Why did you do that?" Chrono rushed to pull himself out but she stopped by holding him steady inside of her.

"Chrono, its-its alright I'll be fine… just let me get used to this size okay?"

"Okay…" the two waited for what seemed like and eternity in each others arms. Only minutes had passed and then Rosette kissed along her lovers jaw line.

"Its okay for you to move…Chrono….I'm ready, for this…" Rosette's face could light up the whole country with her shyness in sex. Chrono smiled back her and returned her kisses and he slowly pulled himself out and then, right as he was about to leave her empty, he slammed back into her, earning a very loud, pleased moan.

"Ohhh…ah…..your sooo tightttt….."He groaned out, after a couple of strokes in and out of her, he begin to pick up his pace, watching her expression with each thrust.

"Ohh…." Was all she could muster. He kept up this attack on her, hitting every sweet spot inside her relentlessly. His groans where join hers in a battle of the sounds of pleasure.

"Ohhh…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh….. Chro- Chro-Chrono! Please….please….. Something's… happening! I'm feeling…..funny…." Rosette felt a sort of warmth building deep inside of her, she found herself helplessly moaning and gripping the sheets beneath her. Chrono after hearing her last remark, kicked himself up to a much faster pace to bring them to the finish line.

" Ahhhh! CHROOOONOOOOO! AHH!" Rosette finally entered that white blissful world where all who arrive are instantly satisfied with a sense of peace and accomplishment.

"'Oh…Rosette…almost therrreeee…..ahhh!" Chrono finished up shortly after Rosette, and he released his full, hot seed deep into her womb. He bite her lightly at the base of her next and sucked on it as he finished releasing his seed, before he collapsed on top of her.

While the two lie satisfied, panting heavily, on the sweat covered sheets, Chrono moved so that he was now laying next to his lover, stroking her cheek and looking at her with love clear in his eyes. "Rosette, how was that my love?" He asked casually, he continued to stroke her cheek softly.

"Oh, Chrono, It was incredible…I never dreamed that my body could feel this good, nor did I imagine that you could make me feel this way. I love you so much… Thank you Chro…no…. I Think its time to sleep." Rosette finished with an exhausted yawn, she curled up in her demon lovers arms. He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped her in his strong arms, and the two fell asleep peacefully.

-Two Months Later-

Chrono and Rosette's new intimate relationship have so far gone un-noticed by anyone at the order. The two had found that they both really loved one another, and this made their new found sex life explode in new and amazing ways. Chrono having prior experience in the field of sex bliss, has become almost a teacher to Rosette; Introducing her to new positions, different types of acts. The two found sex to be the ultimate expression of there love… Or so they thought…

Rosette, for the last few days been sick and achy in her joints and she had just gotten back from a trip to the infirmary. She had an excited look on her face, and when she returned to her lovers bench, she sat down happily and cuddled up cutely to her mate.

Chrono watched her sit down and now he was being driven crazy, _'What could possibly be wrong with her…'_

"Well, What did they say?" He asked

"Guess what?" She started and played with her lovers long braided hair.

"WHAT? WHATS WRONG?" Chrono yelled. Now she was being coy and he didn't like being teased.

"…so the nurses say that… I'm….Pregnant…hee-hee…" She finally came out with it. Joy was beaming from her face and her aura, and Chrono was left in a state of almost dumb shock.

"Wha…whaaa…wha?" Chrono was clearly in blank shock, he was going to be a daddy. _'She's pregnant? Seriously?'_

"Looks like you and Mr. C-Man are going to be daddies…ha-ha…" She mused.

"DA-DA-DA-DA-DAD? AWWWWWW YES! YAAAAHHHHOOOOO!" Chrono shouted at the top of his lungs. He picked his wife up and twirled her around in a great expression of joy, and the two began to play for their new family.

AN: So how was that people? I hope you like it! BYE BYE! Until the next sin!


	4. The Contract that Started it All!

Eh Oh! Tsukiko the Inu-Goddess is back. And with another lolicon type story. Written by suggestion. Enjoy folks!

Disclaimer: I only own these stories in the sense that I wrote them, I don't own Chrono crusade or its characters, believe me, if I did, the entire story would be all sex and a ton of more action, and the anime ending would have featured a climatic four or five Episode battle between Chrono and Aion and maybe a few Rose & Chro funny fuck scenes... *cough*

Anyway… Ready? Set? Time to Fuck around! Go!

Oxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Story#1) The Contract that started it all!

"Joshua! No Joshua! Please stop! Your destroying everything… everyone has stopped moving…. Please, you need to stop! Chrono! Let GO!" Rosette screamed at the tall devil who had pulled her away from the tornado of evil energy, he threw her over his shoulder and put up his own barrier to protect the girl which promptly threw them backwards into the skies above.

"No Rosette, I can't…" His voice was deep and sounded very strained. He looked as though he were in pain.

"But those are your horns! There must be something that you can do!" She shouted again but this time she took notice to his hands which appeared to be smoking.

Chrono flew her away quickly so she would be out of harms way. Then he said, "Rosette, there's nothing I can do to stop him…" he gently brought the two of them to the ground and he sat down so he could rest, then he continued, "…my reserves of energy are so low I can't heal my own wounds, let alone fight him… I'm sorry…" He said with a pained voice.

Tears began to well up within the twelve year olds chest, "So… there is nothing I can do? But, my…my, brother… he's in pain too… Chrono… what should I do…" She began to cry and she quickly cuddled up to Chrono and sobbed, and for a short time Chrono comforted her with his hands running up and down her small back. A simple gesture to the girl, and she was grateful for it. Chrono on instinct however, was feeling a little more frisky then he should be at a time like this. His were exploring his young friends body more and more, they descended a bit towards her lower back and she responed by coming closer to his bare chest and weeping further.

Chrono suddenly felt his own body responding again and he knew he had to think of some excuse if she asked about it. His mind seemed to race around trying to both think of an excuse and pray that god may like him enough to have the girl not ask, or notice. Then it happened just if god said back to him, 'Hell no perv! I smite you a hundred times ova' .

"Hey Chrono?… What's this? Is there something wrong with you? Why are you poking me?… um Chrono? What's wrong?" The curious little Rosette asked so cutely and innocently the devil tried to think of anything to save him from the eternal shame of getting off on a little twelve year old weeping girl. And he suddenly blurted out,

"God I wish I had a contractor! Then Rosette would stop crying!" he angrily gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly not even realizing he had said anything out loud!

And Rosette's ears perked up when she heard him shouting to himself. _'What the hells a Contractor?' _She to seemed to notice that he was unaware of his shouting so she decided that he may in fact tell her about this Contractor thing without her even asking.

" All I'd need is someone to feed off of and then I could save Joshua!" again, he says this out loud.

Rosette then quietly chimes in to his minds yelling, "Kay? So what do you need so I can do that?"

Chrono then begins to explain what he wanted her to do without even noticing her again. "Well first Rosette needs to take her clothes off…"

Rosette with only thoughts of saving Joshua on her mind, she quickly went to taking off her dresses, training bra and bloomers. Then she said. "Okay then what?"

Then Chrono again, while in this fit blurted out more of his secret fantasy. " Well then of coarse my pants need to be off so she can suck on my dick… yeah she'd like that that sweet little pussy of hers would get so wet…" His eyes were still shut having not open once, clearly he was shouting out about his fantasy and not talking about making a contract.

Rosette of coarse not knowing anything about contracts just assumed that this was just a part of contract making. So she quietly pulled his pants off and she caught a glimpse of what she believed was called a penis, she could swear Ms. Jean had said something about that only boys had them and they where used for something but she couldn't remember what. Then what Chrono had said about sucking on him, but she didn't know what he meant.

"Where did you want me to suck?" she quietly asked.

And again, he answered her question. This time though he simply grabbed his quite large manhood and then he placed at in her small hands. "This, this needs to be sucked on…" he mumbled, Almost sleepily.

The blonde girl looked at her task and she hoped in her mind that doing what her friend said would lead to him being able to return her brother back to him. So she gently and carefully placed her mouth around his pulsing manhood and she delicately tastes her friends salty skin. His manhood felt so soft (at least the skin does) and yet it was firm and very hot. Chrono moaned out loudly still believing he is just dreaming he feels his hips uncontrollably buck into who or what ever is on his dick.

Rosette began feeling as though she was in a trace, she was gentle and almost graceful in her bobbing up and down on her friends 'dick' and she realized very quickly that her friend was enjoying every minute of it. Minutes of their passion go by quick as Chrono is suddenly filled with an overwhelming need to cum. And as suddenly as the urge came he suddenly shot his load in the Rosette of his mind.

The sweet Rosette licked up every last drop the suddenly squirted on her face and in her mouth. The taste was a little strange but she found that she kinda liked the taste of whatever just shot from his dick.

"Hey Chrono did I do good?" Rosette asked while bobbing her head to one side rather cutely.

Chrono's eyes suddenly snapped open. And the sight of young girl on him, rubbing her hand up and down on his cock with traces of semen on her face and then her cleaning it off and putting it in her mouth .

"Ro-Rosette?! What did you just? What did I just? Why did you just?" The handsome devil had confusion etched into his features. He began to freak out as Rosette began to drop her head back down and finish cleaning off his cock. _God does she like the taste?! _He thought to himself.

The young blonde suddenly pulled away from her task and simply looked over to the devil as if waiting for another command. When he didn't say anything she simply got frustrated and started to yell at the devil.

"Chr-ono?! What now?! What do I do Now?! Tell me!" She shouted almost with tears in her eyes. Desperation had lead her this far, and it was driving her to deal with anything to get Joshua back.

Chrono on the other hand was still very confused as to why she had given him head in the first place, but his cock on the other hand was clearly telling him to get the girl and 'it' together and get some kinda wiggle on, before something bad happened. The devil looked over to the nude girl and her small tears drove him over the edge.

"Rosette, I need you to trust me okay?" he cooed, and when she nodded her head the devil quickly got the girl into a missionary position underneath him. He waited for her approval before he opened up her legs and brought her hips up to his mouth.

She gasped a little at the ticklish feeling her devil friend was making down there but she didn't question his movements whatsoever, she trusted him completely, and believed that everything he was doing was for the sake of making her his contractor.

Chrono looked down to his bare and youthful prize and her scent was simply divine. It was an arousing mixed of young lust and sweet candy. Chrono took a sample taste of the moist folds and when he determined that he was hooked he almost helpless began to eat the girl out.

Rosette moaned on instinct, she had never felt this feeling before. Her mind felt confused not knowing if she should be giggling with glee and trying to get away, or if she was going to sneeze soon. Either way she could stop these strange sounds coming out of her throat, from her heart. Soon enough Chrono found that Rosette was gently bucking her young hips against his lips, he knew she was close but he decided to stop and do something else to get her ready for his grand entrance.

When he stopped he heard her groan in disappointment.

"Oh Rosette, just relax… I need to get you more ready for me okay?" and with that he lowered her hips back down to the ground and opened her legs so she would be comfy. Once that was done he took a single finger and he gently traced around her sopping wet opening and with out any additional warning he slipped his finger into her hole.

She gasped again, in pleasure she decided, since it didn't feel bad, it felt great.

"So do you like this?" Chrono asked while he massaged her channel very mindful of his claws.

"Oh, Chrono…. I-I-I really like this. It feels really really good" She moaned out as he slipped another finger in.

"Well that's good , I don't want you in any pain. Kay?" He slipped yet another finger in and soon enough he knew she was ready. He withdrew his fingers and he positioned his cock so they could begin the real pleasure.

"Umm, this probably is still gonna hurt, let me know if you need me to stop. Okay?" he stroked himself a couple of times before he decided to line himself up to her.

"Okay Chrono, just please hurry…I need you…" Her mind still thought only of Joshua, she needed him to help her no matter what, plus this contract making felt soo damn good so far how could she possible say no to more pleasure.

Chrono nodded and he gently began his pushing into the warm form beneath him he knew she'd be tight, but this was amazing! He was in heaven, he noticed that there wasn't much resistance on her part and he assumed it was due to her heavy activity level.

"Ohhhh….Chrono…..that feels….soooooo goooooddd….mmmhhm!" Rosette just couldn't help herself, it did hurt some, but she just didn't really care, this was incredible. And once he was in she couldn't help but want him to do something, "Chrono please…. I need…you… Please…I need this!"

With that Chrono started to make very slow long strokes in and out of her, Her moans filled the air, the warmth between them was growing even warmer. The friction inside of Rosette was simply divine and she couldn't be any happier, Chrono was moaning loudly at the feelings between them and he knew that this was going to come to end soon, but he kept up his pace determined to make sure she came with him.

For Rosette everything around her almost didn't matter and she felt as though the world around her was disappearing. There was this incredible feeling welling up inside her and she knew something was going to happen.

"Ohhhhhh…. Rosette… cum…for me….please cum for… me!" Chrono felt her walls trembling and he knew she was just as close as he was.

"Ohhhh…ohhhhhh…oHHH!" She screamed as it finally came. The pulsing feeling came over her and she just completely relaxed on the ground beneath Chrono.

"Ohhhh….." Chrono had came too and he made sure to release his seed deep into her young body. He realized that she was still to young to be fully receptive to his seed just yet, but he wanted her to be all his.

"Oh….Chrono…..Chrono.. Th-that was incredible…. So…"Rosette was quickly interrupted by Chrono.

"I'm glad you liked it so much, though your still so young and it'll take some more time before you've really got the hang of mating…" Chrono said with a silly grin on his face.

Rosette on the other was not as tickled as he was. "Mating? What the hells mating and what the hells the difference between it and a contact?!" She was livid. "Don't tell me I was just entertaining you and for absolutely nothing!"

"Uhmm? Well no…. I didn't realize… You thought this was how you made a-" Chrono stopped himself and then quickly changed his tune if she wanted a contract she was going to get one. "Umm this here" he grabbed the large pocket watch from around his neck and he handed it to her. "This is the symbol of our contract…um… please take care of this…" He said praying that she wouldn't beat him for such a large slip up.

"This is…? YEAHHH! I DID IT! I'm a Contractor now! YAHOOOO!" Rosette cheered happily completely forget about the mating thing.

"Um just realise that this will be shorting your life so just please use my power very sparingly." Chrono wiped the sweat from his brow.

Rosette quickly put the watch around her neck and watched as Chrono then took it in his hand and he pressed it and his claws into her chest.

"OWWW! Chrono Please stop…." she asked.

"Dig your nails into my chest right over my heart. To complete the contract." he said, and she did as she was told , she watched as the watch then began to spin its hands around and the black center filled with a deep bloody red liquid. Then it stopped and the main mechanism closed and her friend suddenly became a small boy again.

"Umm, When it's not in use. I'll be in this form to reserve my power. Okay?" Chrono twiddle his fingers together hoping she'd get the message.

"Oh….Chrono!" She huffed.

"Wha- what's wrong, this is what you wanted right?" He pleaded not to be struck.

"Chrono how are we supposed to Mate again when you like this?" Rosette said rather seductively, she completely understood what he had done and now realized that he got to 'cum' Twice.

"…..wha?" came the dumbfounded response.

"You came twice for me… but I'm still want more…Chrono time to start serving you new contractor! Woohoo!" She giggled seductively and then she jumped the cute little devil with the intention of turning him into her sex slave.

End-


	5. Fun in the Chapel: 1st Chapters Finale

Hi Guys! By request of (I love sharp objects)I have decided to finish the first chapter of the fun in the chapel saga, and they will be writing a sequel to the story. So everyone who enjoyed chapter 1, I'd like you all to put your hands together for the finale.

PS: By the way I should point out there will be plenty more installments to the Fun in the Chapel series this is just a finish to the first chapter (also called Fun in the chapel lol).

Ready Set YEPPPER DOODLES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono or Rosette, or Aion or any of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

FITC 1st chapters finale

Part 1: Being mated to a Devil

Inside Rosette Christopher's Private Quarters: 8:34 pm.

"Oh…. Chrono…. Harder! Harder…. AH!" Rosette, dug her nails into her lovers back in the peak of her orgasm. His seed had been constantly used to satisfy his need to fill her, for about three weeks, (since their initial mating) and multiple times a day. It almost seemed too much, and had Chrono not been so damn cute while being horny at the same time, Rosette probably would have locked him up somewhere he wouldn't be able to even pretend to dry hump her.

" Oh Ros-ette?~" Came the honey sounding voice of her overly energetic lover.

"Oh What dear?~" Rosette was a little too worn out to have him mate with her again.

Chrono pulled out of his woman and began to almost childishly run his index finger up and down his lulu's flat belly. "Guess what…?"

Rosette felt an almost uncontrollable urge to hit the devil upside the head, ever since they started mating Chrono has been both incredibly sexy, and incredibly needy, he never wanted Rosette to be alone and he had begun antagonize her constantly.

"What Chrono? What is It!?" The lulu yelled back angrily.

"See this…" He rubbed her belly, "This is my baby… ain't this wonderful!"

"…" she drew a blank, she couldn't be pregnant. The order would never allow it.

"Ros~ettie? What's wrong with you?! Aren't you happy?" He wondered cutely.

"…..baby?….. Chrono…..! What Do you mean? Baby?!" She got angry, cause not once during their matings did she think that she could become pregnant. He was a devil and she was a human. Devils and humans can't make babies… can they?

"Well you see, when a pretty girl, and a drop dead, sexy, devil boy love each other very much, they do this thing where they…"

"Chrono! I KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED! I just didn't think it could… I mean how does a human and a devil make a baby?" She looked over to her lover carefully, hoping not to potentially offend the tall man. Since becoming mates the devil had been staying in his true form while with her since the life pod was no longer ticking off on her time alive. However the two had decided so that the order wouldn't get wind of their matings Chrono would simply stay in his child body, simply for secret sake.

"Well it happens the same way it does with just two humans… devils are just demonically possessed human fetuses…or something like that… either way your pregnant. And I'm gonna be a daddy!" Chrono cheered happily.

"…huh? I'm gonna be a mommy! This is wonderful!… your sure?" Rosette asked quietly, she reached her hand over to her lover face and she gently drew an outline of his jaw rather lovingly.

"Hah! I'm positive my love… In a few months you are gonna be a mom, and I'm gonna be a daddy! HAHA!" Her devil, lovingly moved to mate with her again, more gently, since she carried his brood now he would make sure she was safe.

Unknowingly to our two love birds, a more ominous bird sat and watched the two's conversation from a tree, and even more so, one other watched and then she fled to relay the news to her superiors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

Inside Sister Kates Office; 3 hrs later

"…that's right sister, I heard and saw this myself, Rosette Christopher is pregnant, and with Chrono, as the sire…" It was the young Apostle girl Azmaria, who had played witness to the events in the room of Rosette and Chrono. She had been ordered by sister Kate, and father Remington to spy on the oddly close couple and to report her findings back to them; even though she didn't really want to.

"This is terrible! If people found out about a half breeds birth… it would ruin the reputation of the order… something must be done…" The elder saint spoke heavily, clearly enraged by her fellow sisters indiscretions.

"I agree Sister, something needs to be done, before the child is born. But somehow I doubt Chrono, or Rosette would listen to reason…" Father Remington muttered to himself, the young apostle in the room though had heard enough.

" Listen please! They would be wonderful parents…and there's nothing wrong with them having kids! They're good people and their child would-!" Azmaria tried but was suddenly stopped by Sister Kate.

"Enough! Chrono's power is already unstable enough… and then his child would be just as unstable if not a danger to everyone who would come in contact with it! There is no reason why we need to risk the lives of innocent humans for their sake! The child will be gotten rid of and Chrono will be banned from the order as well, we will be prepared to destroy both he and Rosette if they are unwilling to see reason!" Came the Sisters cold response. She coldly looked out the window behind her desk and she folded her hands into her lap. She then continued to say more to the girl.

" Please know Azmaria… If you mention a word of this two them, then you will be punished we'll keep you locked away from the outside world, should you tell them anything! Now please leave!" Azmaria ran out of the room in tears, _Oh lord what have I done?!_

The girl cried for a few minutes then she found herself outside, in the middle of one of the orders courtyards. She needed to warn her friends, even if they'd hate her for it! They had to be warned. She quickly headed off to the spot where hours earlier she had seen her two best friends in their loving embrace.

The young made quick haste as she then suddenly busted in to Rosette's room, effectively stopping the young couples coupling.

"Ohh Rosette, Chrono! Its horrible!" Azmaria sobbed frantically, she was really afraid of what was going to happen when she told them the truth. " I have really bad news for you two, but you need to hear it… It's Important… and about your…baby…" She said in less then a whisper.

Rosette quickly covered herself up, and even though she was quite embarrassed to be caught by the little girl, she instantly perked up when she heard the girls last word. _Baby… _Chrono too covered up not wanting the little girl to see anything she shouldn't.

"Okay, so first how do you know about our baby… and then second, what's wrong with my bab- Our baby…?" She put her hand in Chrono's and braced herself for what ever would come.

"The order knows that your pregnant…Rosette, I was sent to spy on you and Chrono, because Sister Kate thought that the two of you were acting more strange then usual…" Azmaria said solemnly… to her friends, she started to cry when she was urged to continue further in her explanation.

"When I overheard that you were pregnant Rosette I had to tell sister Kate and originally she told me that no matter what the two of you were up to, she wouldn't do anything rash, so I spied on you and told her what I heard, and then she lied to me! She said she wouldn't be mad or act irrationally but she's condemned the two of you and your baby! She wants to kill the baby! I'm so sorry!" she was in full on cry mode… she couldn't stop. And Rosette was just as upset.

"How can she just decide to kill my baby! It's not hers! She has no right to kill it! Chrono?! What are we going to do?!" Rosette clung to her lover sobbing heavily. "What are we going to do I don't want my baby to die! Chrono! Help me! Please I don't want-!" Rosette was beside herself with unneeded grief. And all Chrono could do was comfort her, when suddenly an idea came to Azmaria.

"Well, maybe I have a suggestion…" She quietly whispered to the couple and upset faces changed to ones of readiness and sureness.

And even though the plan was said in secrecy, the bird outside still heard and then took to the skies to return to his master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Part 2: Running Free

6 months later in an old cottage on the outskirts of Chicago.

" Hey Chrono! Stop lollygagging and make my food! We're hungry~" Rosette's belly had swelled and she simply loved using her pregnancy to torture her sweet mate, but the demon relished happily in his new role as a father.

"I want pasta! And the baby wants tomatoes! Honey? Fo-oo-oo-ood!? Food?" Rosette said cutely.

"Okay ettie! I'll start making some spaghetti for you two, so I hope you two share!" He added playfully. He quickly went to making his mate and child's dinner, and thoughts about the order rushed into his mind while he watched the water begin to boil.

X Flash Back X

"I think maybe the two of you should run for safety… away from the order…" Azmaria said solemnly.

"That sounds like a great idea! Chrono! We can be free! We'll be! Ahh!" before Rosette could finish her thoughts her partner already had the two of them out of the room and into the sky. His wings flapped hard, granting them altitude, and when they we're high enough. Chrono kisses his mate sweetly, and he curls her up nice a snug to his chest.

"Rosette we'll go somewhere far away, and somewhere safe for our baby too…" Chrono said in his soothing true forms deep voice.

With that Rosette easily drifted off to sleep not really caring that the both of them where still nude as the day the where born.

"I guess the order doesn't need to know they've decided to keep the baby…" Azmaria thought to herself, believing full well that she may never see the two again she finally thought to herself,_ Good luck to you guys!_

X End FB X

Chrono had just began to put the sauce on a low temp, he made sure to add a little sugar so is not to cause his mate unwanted heartburn. He gently began to stir the sauce a bit and he slowly found this to be soothing.

Over the many months Rosette had constantly told her mate of the different things that she began to experience during her pregnancy. It was a completely new experience for the young couple. Though the best moment for him so far was the day, he could hear his pups first sign of life….

X FB2 X

Around day 22 of the pregnancy

Chrono had just come home from a late night shopping trip, and all he wanted to do was cuddle and fuck his mate for the night.

He really didn't want to fight with her again, see, since this was the third home they've tried to stay in and the couple had finally made their way back to a place of some security, Rosette had suddenly developed a new inability to tolerate any kind of excessive emotion without becoming a basket case first.

So he finally made it into their new little home with all of their new food and clothes that she had sent him out for. There was his mate, basking in the moonlight in their new living room/bedroom. There her golden locks, seemed extra golden, and her soft satin white skin, simply glowed in the night light. Rosette laid sprawled out on supper soft mattress her mate had acquired for her to sooth her needs, She wore a very light sheer white silk teddie and to her lover, she looked like an angel. _My sweet Angel…._ He thought to himself.

"Oh, my Rosette…You look beautiful tonight…" The devil purred seductively as he put away the newly acquired goods of the house, and then quickly made a mad dash over to his bed and he quickly crawled his way over to his lover.

"Hi baby, I see you got everything I asked for… so are you up for some mischief tonight…See I've been all alone with our baby and for some reason I just couldn't get its daddy out of my mind. Soo…would you indulge me tonight…" Rosette's arousal was clear in her voice, she suddenly moved up on to her knees to meet her lover. On their knees Chrono pulled his mate in by the waist, into a deep passion filled kiss. Their tongues danced, and played together quite happily, and it was driving Rosette crazy with desire.

"mmmmmhhmmmm Rosette…. I think I can manage to satisfy you tonight…that's if you can help me out first…" Chrono voice had become as husky as it usually did when he was working to seduce his mate, and it was working but Rosette had other plans in mind to satisfy both herself and her dear partner.

"I think I have an idea, lay down on the bed dear… Now!" Rosette demanded forcefully and her mate complied willingly. He laid so he was on his back and the blonde quickly went to straddle him. She kissed his lips and then began to work down his neck and removing his tie, and shirt. She slowly kissed her way down his chest and belly, removing his clothes along the way.

"Hmm… Honey you wear too much clothes…" She mumbled against his navel, she continued to work her way down to his hardened member, still locked away in his hinder-some pants.

"Soorry… But unfortunately society says that streaking is not okay before the first date…" Chrono moaned out playfully. His mate as of lately had become far more adventurous while making love, but so far she hadn't been so bold as to take complete control like this. He loved this!

Rosette had now successfully pulled her lovers parts off and was now faced with her lovers huge member playfully pulsing in her hand. She loved the sight of him, it made her womanhood soaking wet with excitement and desire.

"Well… Your move babe…" Chrono added playfully still not sure that she would take him in her mouth, he prayed though that she would.

"I know its my move damn it! Keep it up and I'll bite it off…." She teased and she felt him instantly tense up at her threat, but she continued she slowly began to pump the large organ with her hand and after a few strokes she took him in her mouth. His flesh was so warm and salty she adored the fact he tasted so damn good. She could feel his cock still pulsing strong and it made her want to suck more and more on him.

"Ohhh…. Rosette~ That's amazing~!" The devil groaned again, though he did like this treatment, he want some more contact with his mate so he with demon speed had the two flipped and he dominating over his mate. "My turn…"

"Oh chro-no!? Don't do tha-Hahaha!" the young woman laugh hysterically when her partner began to nibble at his bite mark on her neck, it was a super ticklish spot on her and Chrono loved to exploit it.

"MMMMHMMMM! My woman seems to like this… has she been a good girl today?" Chrono teased while nibbling on her neck some more.

"Oh…Ohh…..chro-no…I've been really bad….making you do all those things for me…" She said while thinking about her earlier rantings for him to go shopping. "I think I need to be punished…some…mooooreeee…Haha!" Rosette seemed to like the tickle torture.

"hmmm? I think you've been no worse then usual… so tonight your gonna-HMM?!" Chrono stopped dead in his tracks and it freaked Rosette out.

"Hey Chrono!? What the hells up?! Why did you stop…? Hey what are you?!" She was freaking out because Chrono suddenly had descended towards her belly, where the baby was supposed to be… "Chrono?! Is Something wrong?" She asked but the only response she seemed to get was a small smile.

"Chrono?! Earth to Chrono!? Are you in there?" His long elfish ears perked up and he then said.

"shhhhh! The babies heart is beating! I wanna listen to it some more." Chrono then went back down and he put his ear down to her belly to listen some more.

"Chrono… are you sure that's what that is?" Rosette, relaxed some, and allowed her mate to snuggle close and listen.

"Yeah… its my baby… and it's going to be so strong…" Chrono smiled and rest his head against her belly for another few minutes.

When those moments of peace passed Rosette finally decided he was to heavy to be laying on her belly, and that she was to horny for him just to stop the sex just like that so she struck him on the head and said.

"Chrono!? What do you think your doing!? I'm to damn horny for you to just pansy out on me like that… Get to fucking me already! Or else you won't get any sex for the rest of this pregnancy and you can just watch me and my hands work out my needs!" She threatened, and with a bit of annoyed sigh he quickly went to fucking her brains out which he still thoroughly enjoyed.

X End FBX

Chrono quickly called his heavy mate over and escorted her over to the table and began to serve her meal out to her. She had groan quite fond of spaghetti, he supposed that is may have been their baby talking more then her. Either way she just couldn't get enough of it, he had become a pro at making spaghetti from how much she asked for it. He still could remember when she first asked about her weight gain from the baby. His head hurt from just thinking about it.

X FB3 X

3 months into the pregnancy

"C.H.R.O.N.O! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I'm HUNGRY! NoW!" Rosette screamed at the top of her lungs. She was being deprived of food and it was driving her crazy.

_Rosette on a hormonally driven rampage is a monster far worse then slaying 100 million devils! I'd take Aion on any day… rather than servant duty…_ Chrono thought to himself. He quickly ran to making her a light salad since her stomach didn't seem to like anything else that he made. "Hold on honey… I' m almost done! Please be patient!" He pleaded with her. Rosette had become an unruly menace to their house and she couldn't seemed to control her new mood swings in the least.

As he brought the food to his angry beast of a mate he could help but look at her beautifully rounding tummy, even this round she was still beautiful. Though his looking at her didn't seem to please her, in fact it pissed her off.

"I DON'T WANT THIS! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! I'm NOT Hungry!" She had grown into the habit of biting Chrono's head off. Chrono quickly threw up his hands in defeat, knowing not to test her from past experience and he quickly placed the food away in the refrigerator, then it came again.

"…. hey chro-no…." his lulu said cutely. The devil went back into the room clearly frustrated with her, but her decided not to say anything about her mind changing… "Yes dear?" He asked

Rosette looked in mirror, and then asked, " baby? Do you think I look fat?" she asked so casually she didn't think he heard her so she turned to him and she saw something that made her worry. Chrono looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "…umm….? Chrono? Are you in there?" she asked.

"…um…. No baby…. You look fine, and very sexy!?" Chrono said very carefully.

Rosette blinked for a second and then it came again. " CHRO-NO! Why are you trying to make me feel so bad… I didn't ask for your compliments I Asked for food FEED ME!" She roared and Chrono ran for dear life back to the food.

"I'm SORRY!" he cried out.

X END FB X

Yep things were finally starting to get peaceful for the young couple and their baby grew and things where very good for them at least so they thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Part 3: Kotone…

9 months later… Date November 1...time 8:20 am

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX

Months had passed by quickly without much trouble, and now, after hours of mind numbing and painful labor, Rosette was finally ready to have her baby, and since it was a natural home birthing her only aid would be her strong and powerful mate.

"Ohh….. Chrono…. We are NEVER doing this again! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She hollered at her devil, this Fricken hurt and he didn't have to feel a thing. Her vagina was splitting even worse then she could ever imagine, just to push this baby out of her, and it seemed that her demon was completely ignoring her pain and was balling his eyes out.

"This is such a happy day… I never thought that I'd get to be a daddy so my love I thank you!….-sob- I thank you soooooo muchhh…..ahhahhaha!" He cried, with this being the greatest moment of his life, he was so proud. Rosette of coarse wasn't so enthusiastic.

"Hey Chrono! Please get this thing OUT of me… my body is screaming that there are no rooms left for the baby now! We're Completely Booked… So we suggest you Get The hell Out NOW! So if you'd please…HELP ME OUT!" Rosette started to push on instinct and she could feel the baby inside her moving slowly down her birth canal, with each of her pushes. Chrono watched eagerly, though he was pretty grossed out to see this alien like scenario playing out before him, he knew she'd kill him if he pansyied out at a time like this.

"Come on Rosette Push, Push…..Push…. Now breathe… okay… start pushing again…. And-" He coached but she quickly decided now was a time to point out.

"Hey baby, I think I figured I need to push, say something else, please your boring me…" She teased playfully.

And angry mark popped up on Chrono's forehead and then he said. "Okay honey, how's this… Quit lollygagging around and get a damn wiggle on, move that baby, I'm sure it's fed up with you too…." He said sarcastically, but Rosette need this just to finish delivering the kid.

"Oh…..AHHHHHHHHH! COME ON! GET OUT! GET OUTTTTTT!" The blonde former nun screamed out at the top of her lungs, and then suddenly the room, went dead quiet.

A few seconds of Chrono's scrambling told her that the baby was now out, and she waited. And waited… and then.. The baby made a sound, kinda like a cough, but it told the new parents that the baby was alright.

"Hey…Chrono…."Rosette tried to catch her breath before asking her only question at this point.

"Chrono, so…what is it? A Boy…or is it a Girl…?" Rosette asked, with her still feeling a little winded.

_This is…_Chrono thought, and then finished out loud. "My daughter…." Tears came to the devils eyes. His face had pride etched into it, he quickly wrapped up his new little girl and swaddled her close to his heart, with her making the occasional new baby sound. He brought the baby over to her mother so that Rosette could look at the baby too. She was filled with joy.

"It's a girl?" she asked again, and he nodded, and Rosette moved to get a closer look.

The child in Chrono's arms was beautiful... she had dark violet locks that framed her small face. A lot for a little babe. Chrono smiled, this was definitely his daughter, he thought, but when she opened her eyes his breath was caught. she had her mothers eyes. The bright blue eyes were wide and seemed to know she was safe. Here in her fathers arms, she knew she would always be safe, and loved.

"Hey Chrono dear, look she has little pointed ears...haha... it's pretty cute." Rosette mused. "She looks like a little version of you my love..." she cooed again at the sight of her beautiful daughter.

"So what will we call her my mate..." Chrono wondered to his mate.

"Well, since she is half demon, maybe she ought to have a demon sounding name, but something pretty... what do you suggest devil boy?" Rosette playfully poked at her lovers strong right arm.

Chrono shifted a bit in his spot and a name suddenly came to him as his daughter let out a small, lyrical cry. she sounded like a harp, and it instantly brought peace to him and the small house he and his mate had been staying in.

"...Kotone..." Chrono said, with a sense of peace in his voice.

"Kotone?" Rosette repeated.

"...Her name will be Kotone... It means sound of the Koto. Which is a Japanese harp, of sorts... My little girl has a gift of song..."

The young couple couldn't be happier Chrono, Rosette and now their only daughter…Kotone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Part 4: Aion's Return…and Chrono's promise…

Elsewhere… in Europe somewhere.

"Lord Aion… the child is born… it's a girl…" a woman wearing a black maids outfit, called Fiore, spoke in almost a whisper, with no life animating her voice.

"a girl….?" the white haired devil repeated. He shifted in his seat and began to slowly stroke the bald eagle, perched on his arm.

"Yes… Rosette Christopher has giving birth to a half breed, female child… they're calling her Kotone… sir." Fiore repeated, she reached out to show the picture of the couple, and the new baby girl, it was in black and white, and Chrono, was holding his baby with a peaceful smile on his face. Aion smirked 'typical…' he thought.

"Well then I suppose its time to give our congrats to the new couple…" Aion instantly made appear a picture of himself, with a small note on the face of it. He handed it to his bird.

"Now take this to the new parents…" Aion smirked, and the bird took off heading out to the couples house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At Rosette and Chrono's home. January 23...

"Hey Chrono… did you finish getting those diapers clean? Kotone thinks it's funny to try and pee on me…" Rosette said rather unenthusiastically, she held her daughter out at arms length, since Kotone still tried to pee on her, she really hoped Chrono had finished cleaning the old diapers.

"Chrono?!" she shouted when she didn't get a response.

"Rosette…I found something unsettling…Look…" Chrono's expression was deadly serious. He handed her the photo in his hands, and he waited for her response.

"Chrono… this is… Aion But I thought that you….?" she stammered…terrified by this photo.

"read it…" He said.

"Congrats on the new baby girl…. Kotone right?… She's really cute… and destined for greatness, so I curse your daughter and the two of you… with all the love I could offer her. As her uncle. I hope the two of you are doing well, and I hope that you take great care of my newest weapon… have a pleasant time with her because I'll come back for her soon' signed Aion…Chrono how does he know about Kotone…"Rosette was in tears she thought, this was finished.

"…I don't know… Rosette… Kotone.. Isn't safe until, Aion, is dead…" Chrono muttered to himself, realizing full well that both his daughter isn't safe with him, and that she needs to be taken somewhere away from the two of them.

"Then we need to take Aion down first, but we can't take the baby with us…"Rosette said solemnly, while knowing that it's better if their daughter was placed somewhere safe.

" I have an idea, see we have a old friend who could look after her until we've dealt with Aion…. At this point it's the best solution until Aion is gone. And we can come back as soon as were done." Chrono tried to reason with his mate. He would do anything to make sure there daughter was safe.

"hmmm? Which friend would that be?….Chrono…. I really don't want to let Kotone go…she's my baby…and I…" Rosette broke into tears. She just couldn't truly fathom giving up her new daughter so soon into her life. Chrono quickly held his love close, she trembled a bit and sobbed into his chest, but deep inside the two new that giving this child up, would be for the best, since Aion has made a threat towards their sweet little Kotone.

"Oh Chrono, why does…Aion…" Rosette simply couldn't speak, this was just to much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later at seventh bell orphanage.

"Come on Rosette, it's time. I promise, this is for the best.. And when Aion is dead we'll come back for her. I promise." Chrono held in his arms, his daughter… and he too was as heart broken as Rosette about this whole situation, but this was for the best.

"I know…Sarah… I'm counting on you to take care of my daughter…"Rosette spoke solemnly to the young woman standing in front of her. Sarah, was one of Rosette's friends that now ran the old orphanage that Rosette had come from. The one where she a Chrono had first met. The two had figured this was the best place for their daughter.

"I promise Rosette, Chrono… don't worry too much, well take good care of her until the two of you come back." The brunette replied, she put her arms out to receive the child.

Slowly Chrono handed over his little Kotone, He held a brave face throughout all of this, but inside the pain was almost overwhelming. "Please take care my little one… Oh I have one thing for her, before we go… I think she should know what we look like… in case we're gone for a long time. Here sweet heart…" Chrono gently placed around his daughters neck, a pendent, with his and Rosette's picture in it, the two held little Kotone in their arms.

With a heavy sigh and a very long series of goodbyes, Rosette and Chrono, took off, In search of Aion, with the full intention, and a promise to be a family, as soon as they returned form demon slaying…

The only thoughts that Chrono had left were, _We'll be back soon Kotone, please be a good girl, and I want you to be happy… I promise I'll see you again…I promise…_

End~

AN: Hi guys! So again this is the final part of my 1st story so I hope you like it so enjoy, and I plan to right more installments to the fun in the chapel saga, so again enjoy this, and also, I love sharp Objects will be writing the sequel to this story, featuring Kotone, and everyone else, and it's a promising story to come so read it when it comes out to you guys, See YA!


End file.
